doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
William Shakespeare
William Shakespeare (getauft am 26. April 1564 in Stratford-upon-Avon; † 23. April 1616, ebenda) war ein englischer Dramatiker, Lyriker und Schauspieler. Seine Komödien und Tragödien gehören zu den bedeutendsten und am meisten aufgeführten und verfilmten Bühnenstücken der Weltliteratur. Sein überliefertes Gesamtwerk umfasst 38 Dramen, außerdem Versdichtungen, darunter einen Zyklus von 154 Sonetten. Im Verlauf seines Lebens begegnet Shakespeare mehrfach dem Doctor. Der Doctor und Shakespeare - eine Chronologie Die erste Begegnung hatte Shakespeare als Kind mit dem Vierten Doctor. Dieser berichtet in der Episode City of Death, Shakespeare sei als Junge sehr wortkarg gewesen und er hätte ihm gesagt, es sei sinnlos zu reden, wenn man nichts zu sagen habe. Im Jahr 1572 wird der junge Shakespeare von Viola Learman entführt und ins 21. Jahrhundert gebracht, wo er dem Achten Doctor und Charley Pollard begegnet. In einer Bibliothek liest Shakespeare in seinen eigenen Stücken, die er in seiner eigenen Zeitlinie noch gar nicht geschrieben hat (The Time of the Daleks). Als der Achte Doctor versucht, Shakespeare in seine eigenen Zeit zurück zu bringen, landen sie im antiken Kleinasien, wo sie Vicki Pallister treffen, die hier unter dem Namen Cressida lebt und damit Einfluss auf Shakespeares Stück Troilus und Cressida hat (Apocrypha Bipedium). thumb|180px|left|Shakespeare im Comic Um zu verhindern, dass der von den Shadey besessene Robert Greene seinen Konkurrenten William Shakespeare tötet, reisen der Neunte Doctor und Rose Tyler ins London des Jahres 1592 und treffen dort auf Shakespeare, der sehr von Rose angetan ist (A Groatsworth of Wit). Ereignisse im Jahre 1597 verkomplizieren die Beziehung zwischen dem Doctor und Shakespeare. Der Fünfte Doctor wird von seinem Freund "Bill" in eine Kneipe eingeladen, woraufhin Shakespeare ihn mit Ingwerlimonade abfüllt und seine TARDIS stiehlt, um in der Zeit zurück zu reisen und die Herrschaft von König Richard III. so zu beeinflussen, dass sie seinem Theaterstück entspricht. Er ist somit im Hörspiel ''The Kingmaker'' der Antagonist. Die Geschichte endet damit, dass William Shakespeare im Jahre 1485 in der Schlacht von Bosworth ums Leben kommt und Richard III. seinen Platz als Shakespeare im Jahre 1597 einnimmt. Dies würde bedeuten, dass jede Version von Shakespeare, die der Doctor nach 1597 trifft, in Wirklichkeit König Richard ist. Es wird jedoch angedeutet, dass die Celestial Intervention Agency die Geschehnisse in ''The Kingmaker'' rückgängig gemacht hat, was auch erklären würde, dass Shakespeare den Doctor später nicht erkennt. [[Datei:191 shakespeare 1.jpg|thumb|200px|Shakespeare in der Episode The Shakespeare Code (Darsteller: Dean Lennox Kelly]] In der Episode The Shakespeare Code kommt es dann im Jahre 1599 zu einer Begegnung zwischen dem Zehnten Doctor und Shakespeare. Allerdings erwähnt er an keiner Stelle, dass er den Dichter bereits zuvor traf (möglicherweise um diesen nicht noch mehr zu verwirren). Das Genie Shakespeares zeigt sich, als der Doctor versucht, ihn mit seinem Psychic Paper zu täuschen, dies jedoch nicht gelingt. Shakespeare ist sehr angetan von Martha Jones, der Begleiterin des Doctors. Er kann sich jedoch auch nicht zurück halten, mit dem Doctor zu flirten - damit wird ein Bezug zu der in der Literaturwissenschaft vertretenden Theorie, Shakespeare sei homosexuell gewesen, hergestellt. Im Verlauf der Episode stellt sich heraus, dass Shakespeare unwissentlich dafür verantwortlich ist, dass drei Carrionite auf die Erde kamen und nun versuchen, ihr Volk aus einem ewig währenden Exil zu befreien und damit ein Zeitalter des Blutes einzuläuten. Die Kraft seiner Worte ist es, die die Carrionite besiegt. Im Jahre 1609 wird Shakespeare als Agent des Königs nach Venedig geschickt, wo er dem Ersten Doctor begegnet (The Empire of Glass) Weitere Erwähnungen [[Datei:016 shakespeare.jpg|thumb|150px||Shakespeare in der Episode The Chase (Darsteller: Hugh Walters)]] Erstmals in der Serie erwähnt Barbara Wright Shakespeare in der Episode The Crusade. Sie ist die Gefangene des Sultans Saladin und soll ihn mit Geschichten unterhalten. Barbara plant, Romeo und Julia von Shakespeare zu erzählen. In der Episode The Chase beobachten der Erste Doctor und seine Begleiter mittels eines Raum-Zeit-Visualisierers ein Gespräch zwischen Shakespeare und Queen Elizabeth I. Der Dichter und die Königin bemerken dies nicht. In der Episode The Time Meddler plant der Mönch den Verlauf der Zeit zu beeinflussen, so dass u.a. Shakespeare seinen Hamlet als Fernsehpremiere sehen kann. In der Episode Planet of Evil erwähnt der Vierte Doctor gegenüber Sarah Jane Smith, er habe Shakespeare getroffen, dieser sei jedoch ein furchtbarer Schauspieler. In der Episode The Mark of the Rani erwähnt der Sechste Doctor ein Treffen mit Shakespeare, welches er meint, bleibt offen. In einem der TARDIS-Lagerräume bewahrt der Doctor ein unbekanntes Stück von Shakespeare auf (Changes). Während seiner Zeit als Professor an der St Luke's University schmückt eine Büst Beethovens das Büro des Zwölften Doctors (The Pilot). Externer Link *Shakespeare in der Wikipedia Kategorie: Doctor Who Personen Kategorie: Reale Personen Kategorie: Menschen (16. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Schriftsteller und Poeten Kategorie:Opfer einer Gedächtnislöschung Kategorie:Menschen, die in der TARDIS des Doctors waren